When You Least Expect It
by Hales32
Summary: Haley is a single mother who needs love back in her life. Nathan is the hot, arrogant neighbor. Will he be able to help Haley find what she needs? Read to find out!
1. The Past

**Description****: Haley is a single mother who needs love back in her life. Nathan is a lonely ex NBA player. Will they help each other find what they need? Read to find out!**

**This is my first story so bear with me! Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

**Haley groaned as she rolled over to turn the alarm clock off. She got up and wiped the sleep from her eyes, not excited about the day that lay before her. Today would be another busy day full of routines and the memory of the death of her husband.**

**The last two years had been hard on Haley and her son, Jamie. Two years ago today, Haley James lost her husband and best friend to a surprise bombing in Iraq. Matt Parker had enlisted in the army they day he graduated from Tree Hill High School. Haley and Matt grew up in Tree Hill, North Carolina together and dated all throughout high school. They got married soon after graduating and Haley went on to Duke University on a full ride while Matt was deployed to Iraq. Soon after Matt left, Haley found out she was pregnant. **

**Haley was thrilled and scared at the same time. She was afraid of having to raise their child by herself. Matt was able to come home for the birth of his son, James Lucas Parker, but he had to return to Iraq soon after. After spending two years in the war, Matt was scheduled to come home when something happened that no one expected. Matt and his crew were boarding a plane to come home when a surprise bombing took place and Haley's worst nightmare came true. She was left alone to raise her son, who never had the chance to truly know his father. **

**Haley went on to graduate, top of her class, from Duke with a major in education. She moved back to Tree Hill so her parents could help out with Jamie. Haley got a job teaching at Tree Hill High School, where she was constantly reminded of Matt and the memories they shared together in the halls. **

**Getting up every day is a struggle, but the love she has for Jamie motivates her. **

**Haley walked downstairs to get the paper and start her morning coffee. As she was walking down the driveway, she noticed a moving van at the house across the street. "I must have a new neighbor" she thought.**

**Haley went back inside to wake Jamie up. She walked in his room and smiled at his self-decorated walls. Jamie was now 4 and absolutely loved anything to do with basketball. His walls were full of NBA posters, jerseys, and pictures Jamie had drawn himself. **

"**Wake up sweetie." Haley gently shook Jamie. "It's time to get ready for preschool."**

**Today would be Jamie's first day of preschool. He was very excited, but Haley was sad to see him grow up so fast. It seems like he was just born yesterday. **

**Once Jamie heard this, he jumped up shouting, "I am going to preschool today, Momma!"**

"**Yes, you are. Are you excited?"**

"**Yes! I am going to make so many friends, and play and color and do all kinds of fun things!"**

**Haley was glad he was so excited. Jamie needed some friends to play with and he was so friendly this wouldn't be hard for him.**

**But Haley couldn't help but think that Matt should be here with her to see Jamie off to his first day of preschool.**


	2. The New Neighbor

**Here's Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**As Haley was on the way home from dropping Jamie off at preschool, she began to think about what she would spend her day doing. Now that Jamie wasn't home with her all day she would need to occupy her time with something. She enjoyed gardening, reading, and the house definitely needed cleaning. As she turned onto her street, she saw a man in the yard across from her house.**

"**He must be my new neighbor, I should introduce myself" she thought.**

**Haley parked her car in the garage and made her way over the neighbor's house. As Haley approached the man, he turned around and she was taken aback. He had raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. When he saw Haley he showed a beautiful white smile. He was attractive to say the least.**

"**I could get used to this… wait! What am I thinking? I am a grown woman and mother. I can't think like this" she thought.**

"**Hi, I'm Haley and I just wanted to introduce myself. I live across the street."**

"**Well hello there hottie. My name is Nathan Scott." This irked Haley, but she just ignored it.**

"**Did you just move here to Tree Hill?"**

"**Yeah, I used to play basketball for the LA Lakers, but I got injured and can't play anymore. I wanted a new start at life so I moved to Tree Hill. I love small towns and the coast, so this was the perfect place." **

**Haley knew he looked familiar, Jamie had a poster of Nathan on his bedroom wall.**

"**Well I hope you like Tree Hill and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask."**

"**Don't worry I will." Nathan flashed Haley a smirk.**

**Haley melted at this. He was just too cute.. "What am I doing? I cannot fall for this arrogant guy's tricks."**

"**Ok well I will see you later then."**

"**Yeah you will, in my dreams" Nathan thought as Haley walked off. **

**Nathan thought Haley was cute, but she was definitely mysterious. Nathan saw her leave this morning with a little boy, but he no man. Nathan would get to the bottom of it.**

**Brooke Davis burst through the front door screaming, "Haley, have you seen the hot guy across the street? If he lives there I will come over more often!"**

"**Hey Brooke. And yes that is my new neighbor. His name is Nathan Scott and he is some big –shot basketball player."**

"**Do I hear some sarcasm in that voice?" Brooke asked.**

"**Well I went over this morning to introduce myself and he kind of gave me the creeps. I think he was trying to hit on me."**

"**And why is that a bad thing?"**

"**Brooke, I am a single mother trying to raise a 4 year old boy. The last thing I need is some creep hitting on me."**

"**It's been two years Haley; I think it's time you move on. It's what Matt would want. Besides have you looked over there lately?" Brooke asked while dragging Haley to the window.**

**Haley looked through the front window to find Nathan mowing his front yard, shirtless. It was a hot, sunny day and sweat was dripping off Nathan's taught, defined muscles.**

"**Now don't even try to tell me you haven't noticed how attractive he is. And just look at those muscles."**

**Haley just laughed and rolled her eyes. Typical Brooke Davis. **


	3. The Surprise

**Here's Chapter 3, Enjoy!**

**Haley tossed and turned that night, Brooke's words running through her mind, "**_**It's been two years Haley; I think it's time you move on. It's what Matt would want."**_** Haley would be lying if she said these same exact thoughts hadn't crossed her mind before, but she always ignored them. How could she possibly love anyone other than Matt?**

**Haley felt the bed shift as Jamie got under the covers with her. "I couldn't sleep Momma. I had a dream about Daddy again."**

**Jamie hardly knew his father other than what Haley said about him. That's what hurt Haley so much; that Jamie never truly knew Matt. Jamie often had dreams about his father and would get in bed with Haley after.**

"**It's all right Jamie. I'm sure he was watching you today at preschool and that he is so proud of you." After Jamie's silence, Haley had an idea. "I have a surprise for you Jamie; I will show it to you after school tomorrow if you are a good boy."**

"**Really? I promise I will be good!" Haley chuckled and soon fell asleep.**

**Haley had just dropped Jamie off and was on the way home when she decided to stop by Nathan's. She wanted to make sure it was ok if she brought Jamie by later to meet him.**

**Haley knocked on Nathan's front door, and after a while with no response she realized it was only 8:30. She was about to walk away when she heard the front door open. There was Nathan in only his boxers. Haley couldn't help but stare. She saw him yesterday without a shirt on , but his muscles looked even bigger up close. **

**Nathan spoke, breaking Haley from her stupor, "Back so soon? I knew it wouldn't be long." That stupid smirk was spread across his face again.**

"**Well hello to you to Nathan… I just wanted to ask you a quick question."**

"**Go right ahead, Haley."**

"**My 4 year old son is a huge basketball fan and he has your poster in his bedroom. I was wondering if it would be ok with you if I brought him over later today to meet you."**

"**Of course you can bring him over, but are you sure that isn't just another excuse to see me again?"**

"**You sure are full of yourself aren't you?" Haley said as she rolled her eyes.**

**Nathan chuckled and said, "I'll see you later then."**

**Once he shut the door, Haley huffed and stormed off. What an arrogant jerk! She had to keep reminding herself that this was for Jamie.**

**Haley was in the carpool line waiting to pick up Jamie, when he came running around the corner, excitement spread across his face.**

"**I'm ready for my surprise Momma!"**

**Haley laughed and said, "Slow down buddy, How was your day at school?"**

"**It was pretty good. I got to color some pictures and I played basketball at recess. It was awesome!"**

"**Well I'm glad you are enjoying school. You're taking after your mom."**

**As they were turning onto the street Haley asked, "Ok so are you ready for your surprise?"**

"**Yes! Yes! Yes!"**

**Haley parked the car and helped Jamie out of his car seat. She took his hand and made her way towards Nathan's house.**

"**The surprise is going to the neighbor's house?" Jamie asked disappointment in his voice.**

"**Just hold your horses. I think you will really like this."**

**Haley rang the doorbell, waiting for Nathan to appear. The door began to open and Haley immediately looked at Jamie, awaiting his reaction.**

**When Jamie saw who opened the door, his jaw dropped immediately. He was speechless for a few seconds, and Haley couldn't help but smile. **

"**You must be Jamie?" Nathan asked.**

**After getting over the shock, Jamie answered, "Yep, I'm James Lucas Parker and you're Nathan Scott, best basketball player ever!"**

**Nathan laughed, "Well thanks buddy, why don't you and your mom come in?"**

**Haley was hesitant at first, but when she saw Jamie's excitement she couldn't resist.**

**Nathan's house was beautiful. The furniture and decorations were stunning; he definitely didn't do the decorating himself. **

**As Haley and Jamie walked back home, Haley couldn't help but see Nathan in a new light. He had been so great with Jamie, giving him basketball pointers and playing video games with him. Of course Nathan still hit on Haley, but she ignored him as usual.**

**There was definitely something more to Nathan Scott. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. **


	4. The Lock Out

**Chapter 4 is here!**

**It was Saturday and Haley was on the way to drop Jamie off at her parents' house. They were still very involved in Haley's life and she was grateful for them. Lydia and Jimmy James were two very eccentric people. They were always fun to be around and Jamie loved them dearly.**

**Lydia and Jimmy were going to have Jamie for the whole weekend; today they planned on taking him to the zoo in Charlotte. Jamie was very excited; he loved all types of animals.**

"**Are you excited about going to the zoo today Jimmy Jam?"**

"**Yes! I am ready to see the lions. RAWR!"**

**They pulled up to the James' house and Haley was getting Jamie out when Lydia came running out to meet them. Haley got Jamie's stuff and followed them indoors. While Jimmy was talking to Jamie, Lydia pulled Haley aside to talk to her.**

"**Brooke told me about your new neighbor, Haley." Lydia said with a mischievous grin.**

"**Are you serious? She already told you about him?"**

"**Well of course. She showed me a picture of him online and you must be crazy not to like him!"**

"**Mom stop meddling!" Haley whisper-shouted.**

"**Haley I'm just worried about you. I want you to be happy again. You focus so much on taking care of Jamie that you forget about yourself. Just promise me you will give love a chance again."**

"**Fine mom, I will." Haley mainly said this to get her mom to leave her alone.**

"**Good. Well we will take good care of Jamie this weekend. You have fun and don't worry about us!"**

**Haley said goodbye to Jamie and her parents and left with a lot on her mind. Why was everyone so worried about her? **

**Haley got out of her car and was digging through her purse when she realized she didn't have her house key. Panic coursed through her body. She was locked out of her house and the only person who had a spare key was Brooke. Haley immediately called Brooke on her cell phone.**

"**Brooke, where are you ?"**

"**Calm down Haley I am at meeting with Macy's in Durham. Why?"**

"**Ugh, well I am locked out of the house and you are the only person with a spare key. When will you be home?"**

"**Well my meeting is until five and then I will have to drive home, so I won't be home until late, but I will get there as soon as I can."**

"**Well what am I supposed to do until then?"**

"**Go over to Nathan's. This will be a good chance for you to get to know him better." Brooke said with a grin.**

"**Well I guess I have no other option. Thanks Brooke, I will see you when you get home. Hurry!"**

**Haley trudged over to Nathan's dreading the conversation they were about to have. Haley knocked on the door and Nathan arrived shortly with his usual smirk.**

"**You just can't resist coming over here can you?"**

"**Oh hush; I got locked out of my house. Brooke is in Durham and won't be back for a few hours. Can I stay here until she gets back?"**

"**Under one condition…"**

"**And what is that?" Haley carefully asked.**

"**You have to promise you will go on a date with me sometime."**


	5. The Compromise

Chapter 5. Thanks for all of the reviews! I appreciate them very much

* * *

"Are you serious? Why in the world are you asking me out right now?" Haley was very confused.

"You're hot; I know I'm hot; so why not?" Nathan threw in his famous smirk.

"I cannot believe you just said that you pig-headed man. How do you even know I'm available?"

"Oh please, I have been watching you for days and I have only seen you and Jamie, no man. I couldn't believe it at first, what with a woman as beautiful as you, but I just take it as my luck."

This comment took Haley aback; she was definitely not expecting Nathan to say that.

"Well I don't need your help or sympathy Nathan! I will just sit on my front porch until Brooke gets here" she huffed.

Haley had been sitting outside for thirty minutes when a torrential downpour started. She had no other choice but to go back to Nathan's.

"Don't even say anything" Haley said when Nathan opened the door.

He just grinned and let her in. He then went to get Haley a towel so she could dry off.

"Thanks" Haley said when Nathan handed her the towel. A brief silence followed, but was interrupted when Nathan asked, "So what is your answer?"

"Darn, I thought you forgot about that for a minute."

"Why are you so opposed to going out with me? I am hot, famous, athletic… the whole package."

"I am a mom, I can't be out running around with boys."

"It would be really low-key, Haley. We wouldn't be out partying in a club."

Haley was just so confused. At times Nathan could be so nice, but then the next thing she knew he would become cocky and arrogant.

"Fine, I will go with you on one date, but it better be low-key!"

"I promise it will be. So where is Jamie tonight?" Nathan asked trying to change the subject.

"He is at my parents' house for the weekend. They were taking him to the zoo today."

"Well if you don't have plans tomorrow night, we could go on our date then. That way you won't have to worry about a babysitter for Jamie."

"Yeah that sounds good, I don't have anything going on." Haley wanted this date over with, so the sooner, the better.

* * *

Brooke had just gotten back to Tree Hill and was walking up Nathan's driveway when she heard laughter. She looked in the window and saw Haley and Nathan sitting in the living room, having a good time.

The doorbell rang, "Oh that must be my friend Brooke," Haley said as she opened the door.

"Well hello, tutor mom. I am here to your rescue."

"Nathan this is my best friend, Brooke Davis. Brooke this is my new neighbor, Nathan Scott."

"Nice to meet you, Brooke."

"So you must be the boy Haley keeps telling me about."

"Ha ha, she means I've mentioned having a new neighbor." Haley said while giving Brooke a pointed look, which didn't go unnoticed by Nathan.

"Well since Brooke is here with my key, I am going to go home. Thanks Nathan for letting me stay here for a while."

"You're welcome any time. And don't forget about tomorrow night. I will pick you up around 7."

"What is he talking ab…"

"Time to go Brooke." Haley interrupted, dragging Brooke out the front door.

Nathan just chuckled and thought, "What a friendship."

* * *

"Spill now, Haley! What was Nathan talking about?"

"He let me wait for you in his house, if I promised to go out with him."

"Are you serious? That is perfect! You two would make such a cute couple."

"Slow down there Brooke. It's just one, chill date. Nothing will happen."

"If that's what you say. You better thank me for this great opportunity." Brooke said.

"More like blame you." The girls laughed as they walked back to Haley's house.


	6. The First Date

Here's Chapter 6! Thanks for the super reviews. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Haley tossed and turned all night. She just had too much on her mind: Jamie, Matt, and her "date" tonight with Nathan. She felt guilty for going out on a date with anyone but Matt. She did understand that Brooke and Lydia were looking out for her happiness when they urged her to date again; it was just hard to take that first step.

Haley was interested to see how Nathan was tonight. She had seen many sides of him, and wondered which one she would see tonight. She still hadn't figured Nathan out. Maybe tonight would answer some of her questions.

She was attracted to Nathan, but she just didn't know if she was ready to move on yet.

* * *

"Haley! We have got to go shopping!" Brooke yelled as she burst through the front door.

"Why, Brooke?" Haley asked confused.

"Hello, you have a date tonight. You have to look perfect; Nathan won't know what hit him."

"Brooke, this really isn't that big of a deal. It's going to be super casual."

"We are going shopping whether you like it or not missy!"

"Fine, if it makes you happy" Haley groaned as they walked out the door.

They arrived at Macy's and Brooke was definitely in her element.

She was throwing clothes in for Haley to try on without a pause. Haley had to come out with each outfit on and Brooke would give her brutally honest opinion.

Finally Brooke smiled and said, "That's the one!"

* * *

Haley was nervous and she didn't know why. Maybe because she hadn't been on a date in years, or maybe because she secretly wanted it to go really well.

The knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts. "That must be Nathan" she thought.

Haley opened the door and was taken aback by what she saw. Nathan looked very handsome in simple jeans and a button down oxford. The blue in the shirt brought out his gorgeous eyes even more.

"Haley you look great" Nathan said

Haley was wearing a simple dark purple dress with light makeup done by Brooke of course.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Haley said with a grin

"Ha Ha well thank you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go" Haley said as she shut the door behind her.

"So where are we going?" Haley asked.

"Well I am taking you to one of my all-time favorite restaurants. I know you'll love it."

"Sounds good to me."

Once they arrived the hostess immediately recognized Nathan and took them to their seats.

The restaurant was nice, but not too nice; it was just perfect for their "chill date".

The waiter had just taken their order when Nathan started the conversation, "So let's get to know each other better. I feel like I don't really know the true Haley Parker."

"Well what do you want to know?" questioned Haley.

"Anything… everything." Nathan answered.

"Well obviously I have a 4 year old son, Jamie. I am an elementary school teacher, I enjoy singing and reading in my spare time, Brooke Davis is my best friend, and that is about it. What about you, Nathan. Who are you really?"

"I went to Duke University on a full scholarship to play basketball, I majored in business, was drafted to the LA Lakers when I graduated, suffered a knee injury which ended my career, and here I am now, having dinner with you."

"Wow you have quite the resume. I didn't realize I was in the presence of such a star." Haley laughed.

"Well you don't sound too bad yourself. I can't help but ask why such a pretty girl as you is a single mother."

"I married my high school sweetheart and after we graduated he was deployed to Iraq. We had Jamie shortly after and two years after he was born, Matt was killed by a surprise bomb attack."

"Oh Haley, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business."

"No it's totally fine. It helps me to talk about it with someone. Besides we are getting to know the real us right?" Haley asked with a small smile.

"Yeah you're right. We don't have to talk about that anymore though if you don't want to."

"Ok. Well what about you Mr. Hot Shot, how have you managed to be single all this time?"

"I just never had time for a serious relationship, I was on the road so much for games. Don't get me wrong, in my early immature years of playing I had a bunch of flings, but they didn't mean anything."

"Ah, well I can definitely see you as the playboy type." Haley said laughing.

"Yeah well I'm not too proud of those days. I tried to change as I got older."

"Well that's the important thing. So what about your parents? You haven't mentioned them yet."

"Ha well let's see where to start… my father was the crazy, controlling type. My parents got divorced when I was in high school. My dad still wouldn't leave us alone after that and my mother became an alcoholic. Once I went to college, I saw that as my way out and haven't seen or talked to them in years."

"Sorry Nathan I didn't mean to bring anything bad up."

"No, it's fine. It was the best choice I ever made getting away from them."

* * *

Their food came shortly and they continued to talk and get to know each other better. When they were finished with their meal, they went back to Nathan's house for a while…

"Ok so I can't help but notice how nice your house is. You didn't do the decorating did you?"

"Oh heck no, I hired an interior designer for that."

"Yeah that's what I figured. I never noticed you had a pool in the back."

"You and Jamie should come over and swim sometime." Nathan suggested.

"Are you asking me on another date Nathan Scott?" Haley questioned.

"Maybe I am, what is your answer Haley Parker?" Nathan smirked as he walked closer and closer to Haley.

"Well I'm sure Jamie would like that, since you are his idol and all." Haley answered as she backed into the table behind her.

"I better get going. My parents are supposed to drop Jamie off soon." Haley said stammering, nervous at the proximity of Nathan.

"Ok well you better come back sometime soon. I had a really great time, Haley."

"I did too, Nathan. I'll see you later."

And with that Haley slipped around Nathan and walked to her house, hoping she would see Nathan again soon.


End file.
